


then i won't have to do this all alone

by genresavvy



Category: Frankenstein MD
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2299001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genresavvy/pseuds/genresavvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s funny, you never really know which friends are going to stick around until you go from ‘possibly breaching the code of ethics’ to ‘probably actually going to prison’. (partners in crime au, but more of a origin story for one)</p>
            </blockquote>





	then i won't have to do this all alone

It’s funny, you never really know which friends are going to stick around until you go from ‘possibly breaching the code of ethics’ to ‘probably actually going to prison’. Iggy’s right there with Victoria until the day the cops come to his house, asking about the work he’s done with her. He manages to get an email to her, both warning her about what happened and pleading for her to just turn herself in.

She emails back that appreciates the gesture, but she’s not turning herself in, because what she’s doing is important. He replies that he’s pretty sure the cops are going to make him help them find her, and that he’s pretty sure he’s going to go along with them. She frowns, not sure whether to label her response as ‘disappointed’ or ‘annoyed’ — it’s certainly not surprise — and decides to not reply.

After that, she starts packing, a loose plan forming in her mind of fleeing the country, when there’s a knock at the door. She carefully makes her way over so she can see who it is, but they can’t see her, and breathes a sigh of relief when she sees that it’s Eli. She opens the door, and he immediately starts talking about how the police came to his house, and insists on her telling him what’s going on.

Her normal response to any sort of situation like this would be to go on the defensive, but the look in his eyes is concern, just as always, and she knows that he’s the one person who will actually listen to her side.

And he does. He frowns after she finishes explaining, but that, too, is with concern rather than anger.

"It’s important, Eli. I know I can do this, and when I do, it will change the world."

For a moment, he’s indecisive, but even then she doesn’t start to worry. She’s known him as far back as she can remember, she knows him like the back of her own hand, and soon enough he takes a deep breath and says, “I’ll help you.”


End file.
